


Rodimustn't

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Gen, Immaturity, Sex Toys, extreme maturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus tries to get back at Megatron for being his co-captain. His plan is very Rodimus-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put in motion

"I’m an adult," Rodimus whispers to himself before he buys a dildo.

For the sole purpose of putting it in Megatron’s next lecture material box.

His plan is perfect, he’ll drop off the false spike there and when the time comes. In front of all Lost Ligh— well everyone who is attending the lecture. He will reach out for something, and the huge spike falls out. 

Yes. This plan is perfect.


	2. Time to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation since tumblr user ebonykain so wished

The class assembles, earliest of the ‘students’ having seated their afts well in advance. Megatron, their teacher, has a single board for his use, a desk and a chair. And today, like in past days, he has a single box of supplementary material for the lecture.

While everyone has settled, Megatron squints his optics at the flaming bot in his audience. Rodimus doesn’t come to the lessons. At least not without interrupting them for some mundane reason, right now he’s just sitting with the rest of the crewmembers.

But Megatron doesn’t have time to wonder over an extra student. He starts up his lesson by going over the topic, Rodimus listens with one eighth of his attention, he reaches for the box, and Rodimus us sitting at the edge of his seat.

There it is, his hand is in the box. Time for the trap to activate.   
Megatron looks like he grabs something,  _yes yes pull it out or topple the box_ , but he stops. Rodimus bites his lip in expectancy, getting weird looks from Trailcutter. “I’m excited too but that’s a bi—” the forcefield guy doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before his captain, co-captain? shushes him.

The silver mech has continued normally, he didn’t pick the damn dildo. He got the correct item, a datapad from which he is not writing material on the board.  
Trailcutter has given up trying to communicate with the excessively emoting mech next to him.

Still, the co-captain of the ship manages to wait for the next time Megatron puts his hand in the box.

And it was worth the wait. There it is, the so called captain, with a magnificent, expensive sex toy in his grip. 34 settings, ribbed at the best spots, thick head and a cumtube all in one, pretty, purple with silver details package.

Everyone instantly recognizes the device and collectively shuffles in their seats, what in the blue blazes is this?  
And Rodimus is grinning wider than a sparkeater at a hospital, even his engine is revving, this is his moment of glory. Megatron is forced to leave—

"And now we’ll move on to ‘how to please you and your partner,’ as requested. My thanks for the anonymous donator of this… educational tool. This lesson is voluntary so if you wish not to take part, you may leave now."

Megatron continues nonchalantly. As if he didn’t just grab a false spike into his hold, and he looks at Rodimus as he delivers his words. The fragger knows! He freaking knows this was a ploy and he’s turning this into a sex education lesson?

Rodimus is seething by now, his shock passed quickly but he can’t leave. Not now since no one  **else**  is leaving either. He leans back in his chair and groans. This is going to be awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/101246915275/  
> Please reblog there

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/101161080770/  
> Please reblog here


End file.
